Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 43
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * A New Atlantean-ized Alchemax employee * * ** * * ** * ** * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Miguel O'Hara's Office ******* ******** ********* ******** *** **** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = When an Alchemax undersea facility is destroyed, Spider-Man is deployed as part of the recovery effort. As he pulls a very ungrateful scientist from the water, they narrowly avoid being eaten by a massive shark that leaps out of the water. Meanwhile, at Alchemax, Gabriel O'Hara has just learned that his mother, Conchata O'Hara, is now working as Miguel's secretary at the company and he is not happy. He can't believe that his mother would work for a company that she hates. As Conchata explains that she is letting go of all her bottled up hate, they are interrupted by a call from Boru. The cyborg is checking in on Miguel's response to his union offers. She tells him that Miguel is currently in a meeting but he will get back to Boru as soon as possible. At that moment, in the ocean, Spider-Man slays the shark and gets himself and the scientist safely board the rescue hovercraft. As they climb aboard, Spider-Man notices a strange blue-skinned man who was watching the battle. As he begins to wonder who this newcomer is, the blue-skinned man dives back into the water. On the way back to Nueva York, the scientist explains that he was part of the team working on building New Atlantis, an undersea exploration facility that was facilitated by a group of mutates created to withstand the ocean depths and breath underwater. Unfortunately, the mutates did not enjoy being treated as slaves. One of their number, a self-styled freedom fighter calling himself Roman, was inspired by the legends of the Sub-Mariner rallied the other mutates in a revolt. The scientists were not prepared and all were slaughtered by the mutates, with this scientist being the sole survivor. When asked what Miguel O'Hara plans to do, Spider-Man tells him about the meeting his alter-ego was involved in. It was to discuss the revolt at New Atlantis and his this will impact their undersea business interests, particularly the tunnel from the United States to Europe. While the other CEOs suggesting fighting back against the rebellion, Miguel isn't sure that it is the right thing to do as the mutates deserve the right to independence. That's when Stark-Fujikawa's CEO, Hikaru, points out that Alchemax has a lot to gain from the revolution and makes a thinly veiled threat that not acting on the problem could lead to dire consequences for Miguel's company. After explaining this, Spider-Man concludes that Alchemax is going to have to force the mutates into returning control of New Atlantis to Alchemax. As it turns out, this "scientist" is actually an Atlantean mutate in disguise and upon hearing this he reveals his ruse and leaps out of the vehicle, vowing that his people will fight Alchemax. This spy then swims back to New Atlantis to inform Roman on Alchemax's position and how Spider-Man gets involved. Roman is not surprised since Spider-Man was considered an ally of the former President, Doctor Doom.Doom became President of the United States in until he was recently disposed in . Roman is pleased that his spy mission worked, having drawn inspiration from the legendary Namor, the Sub-Mariner and rule of the original Atlantis.Roman mentions a time that the Sub-Mariner disguised himself as a human in order to spy on them. On Earth-616 this was when Namor posed as a scientist to learn what the United Nations plans were for Atlantis. That happened in . He decides to lead by Namor's example and teach the surface dwellers a lesson they will never forget. Back at Alchemax, Miguel meets with management and tells them that instead of attacking the Atlantean mutates he wants to open peace talks with them. This leads to protests, but Conchata gets angry and orders the managers to do as Miguel says and chases them out of the meeting room. That's when Conchata tells Miguel that Boru is asking for a meeting. He tells her to set up a meeting at Boru at his place that afternoon. Conchata thinks this is a bad idea because it gives Boru the home advantage during their ongoing labor negotiations. While Downtown, Gabriel O'Hara pays a visit to Father Jennifer. She is happy to see Gabriel so soon after her sister's funeral and asks what she can do to help.Dana D'Angelo, Jennifer's sister, was recently murdered by Venom in . However, Gabriel has come because he has been troubled by horrible dreams that he believes are a religious vision foretelling the end of the world. By this time, Miguel rushes to his meeting with Boru by web-slinging across the city. When he meets Boru, he quickly realizes that he has to show that he is equally as strong as Boru. Suddenly, it appears as though it is starting to rain, however they soon discover that the "rain" is actually spray from a torrent of water that is suddenly flooding Nueva York. While the residents of Downtown run for cover, Miguel slips away and gets to higher ground so he can assess the situation. From there, Miguel is horrified to see a humanoid whale-monster is responsible for the flooding. Joining the creature is Roman who proclaims that this is the revenge against humanity for enslaving his people.The flooding of Nueva York and the attack by the Giganto monster is also inspired by a previous attack on the city by Namor the Sub-Mariner. This plot is similar to the one Namor unleashed on New York on Earth-616 in . Quickly changing into Spider-Man, Miguel attacks Roman, telling him to stop before he ruins everything. As the pair struggle, the Giganto creature approaches, it's foot coming down above the two combatants. | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}